The Cause Deep Inside
by MoNae
Summary: Ashley and Jimmy take a journey when they find out there going to parents. Will they stay together or drift apart?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: This story I decided to write about Ashley and Jimmy since no one writes about their relationship anymore. I think there the cutest couple off Degrassi.  
  
Background check: Ashley and Jimmy are in the 11th grade. But at a party they express their feelings for each other and do something unexpected. A week after Jimmy's party Ashley finds out something about herself. How will Jimmy take it. Will they survive it together or drift apart.  
  
The Cause Deep Inside  
  
Ashley was usually excited to go to school so she could see Jimmy, now that there back together. She was finally over Craig and knew it never would have worked because she was still in love with Jimmy. But today she was unhappy to go to school. She had to tell Jimmy what's going on. He wanted to know so bad why she was all the time when he wanted to go out. She ran downstairs to get something to eat before she left home. She told Jimmy to meet her at school at 8:00 so they could talk.  
  
When she left home she ran into Craig who was upset about her going back out with Jimmy. "Ash" he said with a smile on his face. "How have you been" like he didn't' know. "Fine" I said. Look Craig I can't talk right know I'm in a rush bye."  
  
As I saw him sitting on the steps talking to Spinner and Paige I got a little nervous about telling him. "Hey everybody" "Hey Ash" they said. "Jimmy, can we talk in private for about 5 minutes". "Sure, know what is it that you want to talk about", he said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Jimmy I'm 2 months pregnant and you're the father of my baby", I said crying. "Wow" he said not to upset about it. "This what you've been keeping from me for the last couple of weeks" "Yeah I hope your not mad at me" I said still crying. He wiped the tears from my eyes. "Baby don't cry everything will be just fine" he said to me.  
  
"You know what Ash I did notice you gaining a little weight but I thought you were just getting bigger". "That's not funny I'm going to be bigger than this" I said getting emotional. "I'm sorry he said as he started to pull me closer and kissing my neck" "Hey that's how I got pregnant in the first place because you can't keep your hands above my hips". We both started laughing.  
  
"When are we going to tell our parents about this" he asked in a very concerning way. "How about tomorrow night" "Good and I'll make sure my parents are home" 


	2. Deep Thinking

Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews. I will try to update at every chance I get. Some Background Check: Manny and Ashley are close friends again. Manny forgave Craig and they have a daughter who's one years old named Alexis Manning and Manny's pregnant again. Manny lives with her parents who learned to accept it after they all went to family counseling and her and Emma are best friends again.  
  
The Cause Deep Inside  
  
Chapter 2: Deep Thinking  
  
As they walked into homeroom with Mrs. Kwan they were a little early so they decided to talk until the bell rang.  
  
Ashley was sitting next to Paige and Jimmy, when Spinner walked in from coming from the bathroom. "Excuse me Ash" "Sure Jimmy". "So what were you two talking about" asked Paige. "I'm not sure if we should discuss that here," Ashley said peacefully.  
  
Ashley got up and walked over to where Jimmy and Spinner were talking. "Jimmy can I talk to you for a minute." "Yeah, what is it." "Should we tell people about us." "Ash, I think we should wait until we tell our parents" "Ashley you okay you don't look to good." "Jimmy I don't feel so good."  
  
As Ashley said that she ran out the room to the ladies restroom, were she felt the need to vomit and that's what she did. Paige walked in and saw Ashley on the floor in the second stall. "Ash you okay." "Paige I'm fine." "Ashley I can tell when you're lying you always have a fake smile on your face." ' Paige please..."  
  
As Ashley stated to say what she wanted she stated throwing up again. "Ashley your gaining weight, throwing up all the time and to top it all off your getting really emotional." "I f you asked me I would say that your pregnant."  
  
"So what if I' am." I said as I started to crying." You love kids Ash, I would think you would be a little happy." "I' am in one state of mind, but in the other I'm not." "I'm trying to be happy because Jimmy's happy."  
  
"Ashley Kerwin what did we discuss when Manny got pregnant and Craig was the only one who was happy." "Guys only get happy because they know they don't have to go threw the pain and they only get the pleasure." They both started laughing.  
  
"Come on lets go to homeroom before the bell rings and Kwan goes ballistic on us. When they were walking to homeroom Craig and Manny were arguing and everybody was staring at them.  
  
Manny left crying. I was getting upset because she was on her second, but after her first daughter Alexis was born many maintained a nice weight but couldn't get back to her regular size.  
  
She was now 5 months pregnant again with Craig's child. They were always arguing with each other about who's going to take Lexy here and there. I was starting to think maybe having this baby is not such a good idea. What if I can't get back to my regular size? What if Jimmy and me drift apart? I just hope that Jimmy and me won't be like this. 


	3. Terrible But Good Dream

Chapter 3  
  
Terrible But Good Dream  
  
The day went really fast and Jimmy walked home as he usually did. "So tomorrow we'll have dinner at my house right", said Jimmy smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope no one gets hurt." "No one will get hurt I'll make sure of that", he said bending down kissing her stomach."  
  
He stood up and said, "Ash you know I love you right." She stood there strangely then broke a smile and said, "I love you too", she said smiling. They started kissing passionately.  
  
When they were cut off by Ashley's mother. "Ashley Christina Kerwin what do you think your doing. "Mom." "No Ashley explain this to me." Ashley's mom said holding up a positive pregnancy test tube and the box.  
  
"Ashley get in this house right now, you too Jimmy." "Ashley." "Ashley." "Ashley wake up." "Jimmy?" "Ash are you okay the bell just rung, come on so I can walk you home, I don't want you walking alone.  
  
"Jimmy I had this terrible dream." "My mom saw the pregnancy test and was screaming, it was terrible." "But it was a good dream because you said you loved me." "Ash I do love you." "You do, because I love you too James Brookes, she said laughing." They started kissing. Then Ashley decided to go in the house. What a bad dream but a good one. 


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have a lot of schoolwork to take care of. I know you want to know what happens next and I'm working on that. I started already but am not done. I'm also trying to get my charmed story together because a lot of people didn't leave reviews for the child within. I thought it would be successful because who writes stories about Cole and Phoebe's daughter getting pregnant at 16.  
  
So the 4th chapter should be up by Sunday please forgive me.  
  
MoNae 


	5. Telling The Unexpected

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I have a lot of schoolwork to make up and with finals I've been really busy. Thanks for the really great reviews you keep them coming and so will the chapters. So lets get back to the story.  
  
Chapter 4- Telling The Unexpected  
  
As Ashley walked into the dark house she noticed a women sitting in the dark. "Mom, are you okay." Ashley said a little concerned. "Mom, please say something your starting to scare me." "Ashley I got a phone call today from your doctor and I finally realized that I'm sick of your bullshit" "  
  
What are you talking about, half the time you barely even recognized me you only care about Toby." Ashley said pissed off. Ashley you always have an attitude with me and you don't let me get close enough." "Do you know what your doctor told me...she was interrupted by an obliviously angry Ashley. "He told you what, that I'm 3 in a half months pregnant." "  
  
No, you just did." "And you have just shown me that you can't be trusted." "I knew something was going on, because that's how your aunt acted when she pregnant." "Ashley I'm sick of your bullshit, you always want to find away to blame me for something."  
  
"You have never trusted me after that ecstasy incident." "Ashley do you know how it feels knowing that you did so much damage to yourself." "I have to live with it." "Ashley I would have to live with the fact that I wasn't there and if I was this would never happened."  
  
"Is Craig the father of this child, because he already has one in a half kids already." "No, Jimmy's the father." "Why did you wait so long to tell me?" "I was going to tell you at dinner when we were at Jimmy's house."  
  
Later that night around 7:oo, the Isaac's family went to Jimmy's house for dinner. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brooks thanks for having us over tonight. "Your welcome come on in." "Hey, Ashley, you feeling okay." Jimmy said concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Isaac's, and Toby." "Hello Jimmy how's everything going." Jeff said. "So far so good." Jimmy said under his breath "Well lets eat." Jimmy said excitedly.  
  
"Jimmy can I talk to your for a minute." "Sure what is it Ash." "Jimmy my mom already knows." "You told her", he said calmly. Not quit she kinda tricked me by saying your doctor called me and told me, we had an argument and I was pissed the hell off and blurted it out." "Well lets go back to dinner okay everyone will no in a few anyways so it doesn't matter." Everyone was talking when Jimmy interrupted.  
  
"Everybody can I have your attention please." I'm just gonna come out and say this, Ashley and I are having a baby and already decided to keep this unborn child." "What?" "Your...She's pregnant well that would have to mean that you two had sex and Jimmy your a virgin so you can't be the father." " Mom I'am the father of this baby and you have to accept it." "Ashley how could you do such a thing." Jeff said angry. "What? "Sex is a natural act between two people so actual I didn't do such a think." Ashley said with a grin on her face"Jimmy, with this slut." "How dare you call me a slut." "Sweety it's the anger because I really do like you." "Okay can we stop the name calling." Mr. Brooks said  
  
"Well if you to are planning to keep this child theres not much we can do but be there for you two and support you the way threw." Jimmy's dad said "Thanks, Mr. Brooks for your support." Ashley said "Kate what do you have to say about this." Jeff asked "I already knew and I said I would support my child the whole way threw." "We are going to go to finish high school and go to collage, because I refuse to be a statistic. Ashley said in a very demanding voice.  
  
"Well I think were going to get going now. "Kate said. "Bye, baby doll." Jimmy said getting ready to kiss Ashley, but Jeff looked at him full of anger and fire. "Take care off my baby." He aid while rubbing her stomach. "Alright now leave me alone before you get shot." They both laughed  
  
Jimmy locked the door and cleaned up the dishes. "Jimmy me and your mother have something to tell you, we have decided to quit our jobs." His mother said "Why?." "We don't feel were there enough." "So what were going to do is find another job where we both don't work at the same time or together, we really missed seeing you and we knew it was hard on you so we had to cutback on something and that was it, are you alright with this." His father said "Yeah I'am cause you don't know how it feels when your not there on my birthday cause your working late."  
  
"Thanks for telling me I'm going to bed now this was a tiring night for me."  
  
Author Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter should be up within a couple of days. Keep the reviews coming.  
Thanks  
Monae 


	6. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Authors Note**:

Sorry everyone for the long wait the story was written just not typed I was working this summer and my moms is a teacher and she taught summer school and she was on the computer typing all day long.

Then school started and you know how that goes. Chapter 7 is already written it just needs to be typed it should be up by Tuesday at the latest.

Well any way, this chapter of The Cause Deep Inside takes place in early May. Ashley is now 6 months pregnant.

**Chapter 6-Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**...

3 months later

A couple of weeks later, Ashley, Jimmy, Paige, Spinner, Craig, and Manny were over at Jimmy's house.

"So have any of you ever tried role play?" Spinner asked, wanting to know. "No, why? Have you and Paige?" "No, I was asking because I saw it on a talk show on how to improve your sex life." "So, you and Paige need improvement in your sexual lives? Ashley asked in a preppy schoolgirl way laughing. "No, it's just you two seem to have sex often and I wanted to know how you do it?" Spinner said with a serious look on his face. "We are definitely not going to go into this." Jimmy said.

"So Manny what is child birth like?" Jimmy asked changing the subject. "I don't know why you're asking, you're not going to experience it." Ashley said looking at him then at Manny. "So Manny what is childbirth like?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley it is possibly the worst pain in the world." "First, you have the contractions which feel like your being stabbed in your lower stomach and back." Manny said rubbing those areas. "Then when your fully dilated and you begin to start pushing... that's when the real pain starts." "It feels like there is a watermelon coming out of your.... "Please lets stop discussing the pain." Ashley said

"So, Ashley when are you due?" Manny asked. "I'm due on August 7th." "That baby will be here before you know it, you only have 3 months to go." "Do you know what you're having?" Manny asked excitedly "No because I missed my appointment last month due to a family emergency... "No that's not the real reason the real reason is that you couldn't find the shoes you wanted to wear." Jimmy said interrupting. "So what I was having mood swings, and any way I think I'm having a girl." Ashley said smiling "Jimmy you don't want a son? Craig asked "No, actually I want a daughter, I don't know why but I want somebody to protect." Jimmy said laughing. "Excuse me but you have me." Ashley said hitting him, while laughing. Well it's time for us to go and we will see you later." said Paige. "Bye everybody."

Ashley was in the kitchen throwing something in the trashcan. When Jimmy walked in and grabbing her from behind, when he realized something was wrong.

"Ash, baby, what's wrong?" he said facing her. "It's just I don't think I can go threw this childbirth and being a mom think." She said starting to cry. "Everything is going to be okay." "That's easy for you to say, you don't have to feel the pain." "Ashley haven't I always been there for you." "When you took ecstasy and Paige wasn't talking to you, when you found out your dad was gay, when you went through your Goth stage, when you dumped Craig, when you found out you were pregnant and I'll be there till the day I die." Jimmy said giving her a kiss. "I love you, Ashley Christina Kerwin." "I love you too, James Anthony Brooks." She said giving him a kiss. "Now can you take me home." "Sure anything for my baby."

About a half hour later they arrived in front of Ashley's house. She kissed him one more time before getting out of the car. She walked towards the front door of her house then turned towards the car and walked back. Jimmy rolled down the window.

"What's wrong Ash?" Jimmy said. "I'm having a craving for some Cookies n Cream ice cream with gummy worms, Oreos, and chocolate syrup with some spinach and chicken pizza." Ashley said. "It's after 11:30 at night Ashley, and you want me to find a pizza place open right now to make spinach and chicken pizza on a Friday night." Jimmy said in a calm but loud voice. "Yes, I' am asking you to go get me some got damn pizza." Ashley said in an angry voice. "Ash every place closes at 12 and it's gonna take me 30 minutes to get up there." Jimmy said "Well you better get going." Ashley said walking into the house and slamming the door.

About a half hour later Jimmy, rung the doorbell to Ashley's house. Ashley answered the door with a more furious expression on her face than before.

"Here is your pizza and ice cream." Jimmy said yawning. "I don't want the pizza anymore, but I'll take the ice cream." Ashley said taking the ice cream out of his hand. "You don't want the pizza, after I went looking all over to find a place that would make this type of pizza, and your saying you don't want it.' "Keep cause I'm not taking it home with me." Jimmy said handing the pizza to her. "Well I can give it to Toby and J.T. they'll eat it for sure." Ashley said. "Well you do that and I'm gonna go home." Jimmy said getting into the car and leaving. "Bye." Ashley said closing the door

"Oh my Gosh." "Oh my Gosh!!!" Ashley said screaming while dropping the pizza and ice cream. "What's wrong sweetie, is the baby coming?" Kate said running down the steps. "What's wrong is everything okay? Toby and J.T. said. Ashley said still shocked said "The baby just kicked." "Here's some pizza for you and J.T." "AHHHH everybody said.

After 10minutes of touching Ashley's belly everyone went to bed.

**The Next Mourning**

At 11:00 Ashley heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming." Ashley said walking towards the door and opening it. "Hey, I thought you forgot about the appointment." "How could I forget about the one appointment where we find out the sex of our baby." Jimmy said smiling and wrapping his hands around Ashley's waist and giving her a kiss. "So are you ready?" Jimmy asked "Yup" Ashley said while walking out the door and closing it.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the doctors office.

"Hi, how might I help you today." Said the happy receptionist. "I have a doctors appointment with Dr. Lewis for 11:30." Ashley said with a fake grin on her face. "Okay you can take a seat and I will call you when he's ready to see you.

Ashley and Jimmy sat down in the waiting area. "Jimmy are you nervous on what the baby is going to be?" Ashley asked while picking up a Cosmo girl magazine. "Am I nervous... not at all, not at all." Jimmy said in a kind of nervous tone of voice. "Why are you?" Jimmy asked. "No, long as it's healthy, I don't care about the sex of the baby." Ashley said smiling.

"Ms.Kerwin the doctor will now see you." Said the receptionist. "Tramp." Ashley said rolling her eyes at the receptionist. Ashley sat on the cold table waiting for her doctor to come in. "Are you ready Jimmy?" Ashley asked. "More than I'll ever be today is the day we find out whether were having a girl or a boy."

"Hello Mrs. Kerwin, how are you feeling today?" The tall skinny black haired woman said smiling. "I'm fine and yourself?" Ashley said smiling back at her. "Good and you James?" "I'm fine it's just these mood swings she has been having are making me feel crazy." Jimmy said laughing. "There are perfectly natural and annoying." Dr. Stevenson said smiling back at them both.

"Okay let's get down to business, checking on this baby." "Now the gel might be a little cold but you'll get over it." Dr. Stevenson said laughing while turning on the monitor. "Okay there is the head, both of the arms, both legs, two eyes and two ears, and look there's a vagina, Congratulations. Dr.Stevenson said while printing out the picture.

**At the Jeremiah residences.**

Craig, Ellie, Emma, Paige, Marco, JT, Toby, Liberty, Hazel and Spinner where setting up for Manny's baby shower.

"Guys what do you think it is? Ellie asked while blowing up the last balloon. "It's not an it, it's a girl." Emma said handing Caitlin a bottle of Ginger ale. "Well whatever it is, lets hope it's healthy." Craig said coming downstairs with Alexis.

"Hey everybody." A very pregnant Manny said walking through the front door. "Mommy, mommy, guess what I did today." Alexis said very excited. "What did you do Lexis tell me, tell me please." Manny said with enthusiasm. "I went to the bathroom by myself without any help, of course daddy was there but other than that I went by myself." Alexis said in a baby voice. "My baby went to the bathroom all by herself, that's mommy's little angel." Manny said getting ready to give the little girl, a high-five but started tickling her. "Manny how did you get in the house?" Craig asked after giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh the front door was open." Manny said walking into the kitchen.

"Why is my front door open?" Joey said walking in the house with grocery bags followed by Spike holding a 2-year-old Jack's hand and Snake.

"Hey everybody" Ashley and Jimmy said walking in the front door that was still open. "Can you close the door." Joey said. "So what is it?" "It's A Girl" Ashley said smiling." "Oh my gosh I'm going to have another niece." Paige said screaming while jumping up and down then hugging Ashley tightly. "Ohm Paige the baby." Ashley said. "Oh sorry hun I'm just so excited." Paige said out of breath. "Not another girl." Spinner and J.T. said at the same time. "Congratulations." Manny said trying to hug Ashley but neither one could hug the other seeing as though their bellies were in the way. "Okay lets get back to why were here." Ellie said giving Ashley a hug and congratulating her.

"So what are you and Craig naming the my nephew?" Jimmy asked Manny. "Well I like the name Ian." Craig said sitting on the arm of the chair that Manny was sitting in. "We already decided on a name. Craig" Manny said rolling her brown eyes at him but still had a smile on her face. "What do you mean by decided you picked it not me remember." Craig said looking at her. "Well what is it." J.T. said. "Well what do you think we should name him, although we have a name picked out already." Manny said. "We picked two names with meanings since that should have some impact on his life, like Alexis means helper or defender, and Caprice means unpredictable and that's how Alexis is.

"How about Andrew?" Marco said. "Well does it mean?" Manny said looking at him with the baby name book in his hand. "Well in the book it says that Andrew means manly and brave just like that boy Andrew that works at the movie theater. "Oh I know who your talking about he's Hot." Paige said slapping Marco's hand. "Ohm excuse me back to the names." Spinner said. "Can you just tell use what you named him." "We decided to name him after Emma." Craig said smiling. "Wait a second, you're naming your son Emma?" "No you idiot, were naming him Emmit Ian Manning." Craig said hitting Spinner on the head. "Okay what does Emmit and Ian mean?" Jimmy said taking a sip of his Pepsi. "Emmit is the male form of Emma, Emma means whole and complete, and Ian is Scottish for John." Craig said laughing.

"And our lives are complete, because I'm not having anymore kids anytime soon, cause I only wanted two. This is probably the hardest thing I ever dealt with, yesterday Alexis asked me about death cause she over heard me and Craig talking about going to see his mom. She is now potty trained and that was hard work." Manny said laughing. "You thing that's bad wait until they hit puberty and start asking about sex and start liking boys." Spike said laughing while looking at Emma. "Mom." Emma said with a sighing.

Everyone ate some food and played a couple of baby shower games. An hour later, everyone begun to leave.

"Bye everybody thanks for coming... again." Manny and Craig said together standing in the door waving. "Where is Alexis?" Craig asked walking into the kitchen to take the trash out. "She's taking the gifts upstairs with Paige and Emma." Manny said patting Craig on the back. "This is so exciting, my best friend is having a baby and it's a girl how good is this." Paige said coming down the steps holding Alexis hand.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Ashley said sarcastically walking over to the couch and sitting down. "What's that suppose to mean, Ash?" Jimmy asked sitting next to her. "Nothing but know I'm starting to think how our lives are gonna change once I have this child." " I mean you can't do your music thing, I can't do my music thing, no more parties, no more hanging out, and you can forget about going away to college." Ashley said starting to cry. "So what are you trying to say Ash?" Jimmy asked her. "I'm saying maybe we should consider adoption, cause I can barely handle the stress I have now and to add that on top is even worse." "Every time you can't handle your problems you run away from them." Jimmy said yelling at her. "I'm not going to let you put my child up for adoption." Jimmy said standing up. "She's half of mine to Jimmy." Ashley said angrily. "Well you don't act like it." Jimmy said walking to the door. "Oh yeah find yourself a ride home, since you wanna give up your child I'll treat you like one." Jimmy said slamming the door behind him.

"How is that treating you like a baby?" Ellie said walking over to a crying Ashley.

Will Ashley go through with it or won't she?

Please Review I like to hear what you really think and be honest give me tips on names for Jimmy and Ashley's baby. And remember it's girl.

Thanks Everyone,

Monae


End file.
